Spring Autumn Cicada
General Information Spring Autumn Cicada is a time path Gu which feeds on the water of the River of Time.ch. 1 It is one of the top ten mystical Gu as it was refined by the mysterious Red Lotus Demon Venerable in the Olden Antiquity Era. Appearance When Spring Autumn Cicada is healthy it is full of vitality and its body is like a precious floorboard, giving out a warm and glossy varnish. The body itself is not large and looks like a delicate craftwork that was made from palm wood and tree leaves by a master craftsman. Spring Autumn Cicada sports a brownish-yellow head and abdomen. Its surface has the texture of a tree’s growth rings as if it had witnessed countless years. On its back are two very wide and translucent wings, like two soft and verdant green overlapping tree leaves that had just freshly sprouted. Both wings have a similar structure, resembling a typical net-vein leaf. The center has a coarse stem, and from this stem sprouting out is a network of veins of leaf lines on both sides.ch. 19 Ability Spring Autumn Cicada allows a Gu Master's will and memories to traverse upstream in the "River of Time" and impart both of them inside the mind of their previous self's owner, in other words, the Gu Master is being 'reborn' into the past with the knowledge of the future.ch. 1 Usage The Gu Master has to self-detonate in order to activate Spring Autumn Cicada. If the activation succeeds or fails is left to chance, which is, however, less than 10% for a successful activation.ch. 196 Effect If the activation fails the Gu Master just dies. Depending on the 'health' status of Spring Autumn Cicada the activation may succeed but the cicada might be unable to carry the will through the River of Time and end up breaking down, the Gu Master's will, which it is carrying at that time, would fall into the River of Time being destroyed and time would progress normally with the Gu Master being ultimately dead.ch. 970 In case of a successful activation and successful travel, the Gu Master's will would be carried upwards in the River of Time. The will is also able to observe the River of Time. How far the will is being transported is dependent on the Gu Master's previous accumulations (Gu, Immortal Gu, life experiences, attainment, soul, and other factors), the greater they are the farther back the Spring Autumn Cicada can travel. After traveling to a 'suitable' point in time, the will and the memories are imparted into the Gu Master's previous self while Spring Autumn Cicada becomes their vital Gu. Spring Autumn Cicada at this point is weakened and unusable until it recovers after a period of time.ch. 19 Drawbacks Even though Spring Autumn Cicada's ability is miraculous and 'powerful' its use is not without drawbacks and risks which are as follows: * The successful activation of time travel is highly dependent on a abysmally low chance (with only Heaven's Will being known to be able to influence the chance).ch. 1022 * The point in time where the Gu Master wants to be reborn can not be willingly chosen and is also highly dependent on the Gu Master's previous accumulations. This could potentially lead to a rebirth in a point or period of time that is at best 'unfavorable' and at worst into a time of mortal danger. For example, in the midst of battle or before being hit by a lethal attack. Which ties into the next point. * The moment the Gu Master rebirths they will be in a short daze or period of confusion as the 'new' memories are being processed.ch. 970 * Spring Autumn Cicada becomes their vital Gu after rebirth. If the Gu Master travels far enough back in time to find themselves in their mortal Gu Master body (before ascending to a Gu Immortal) Spring Autumn Cicada will be inside their mortal aperture. At first this won't be a problem as it is weakened and won't burden the aperture, but in time it will recover and regain its power and put pressure on the aperture. If no special methods are used to seal Spring Autumn Cicada or the Gu Master doesn't advance into a Gu Immortal in time, the aperture will burst due to the burden and kill the Gu Master if he doesn't decide to activate it before that point.ch. 177 (Note: It is unclear what exactly would happen if the Gu Master has another vital Gu at that time.) * With each use of Spring Autumn Cicada the Gu Master's luck would decrease, until they would suffer calamities and disasters one after the other.ch. 761 Reference Trivia * Fang Yuan rebirthed for a total of 4 times. *# After the desperate battle with the Gu Immortals from the Ten Great Ancient Sects who were after the Spring Autumn Cicada in his first life.ch. 1 *# After First Gen Gu Yue and Lord Sky Crane tried both to kill him.ch. 196 *# After being betrayed by Bai Ning Bing and getting cornered by her and Tie Ruo Nan.ch. 399 *# Right before being killed by the attack from Heavenly Court with the Heaven Overseeing Tower.ch. 970 * Since Spring Autumn Cicada becomes the vital Gu after being used, the Gu Master can use the advantage of the vital Gu status to refine it to a higher rank without worrying to destroy it. * Spring Autumn Cicada was ranked 7th according to the "Top 10 Mystical Gu", but after the battle of Yi Tian Mountain Fang Yuan's identity as a time traveler was found out and this Gu's status was elevated to the 3rd place. * Enemies knowledgeable enough can use special methods to seal Spring Autumn Cicada and cut it off from the River of Time which could potentially result in the Gu starving to death.ch. 1079 References Category:Gu Category:Rank 6 Gu Category:Rank 7 Gu Category:Rank 8 Gu Category:Rank 9 Gu Category:Time Path